The Secret Of Elsa's Powers
by WholocksAndPonies
Summary: Elsa's having a good time. She's queen of Arrandelle, everyone accepts her, and she can finally be with her sister again. Just one question: How did she get these powers? And why does no one in her family have them? Is it just a little luck? Or is something sinister happening...
1. Prologue

_WAHHH! WAHHH!_

_stomp stomp stomp_

_creeakk_

"Oh dear what is a child doing out here alone!" The queen spoke once she opened the castle door. The king stared sadly, "The poor dear... why would drop off a baby here?" He questioned. The queen quickly scooped the small baby up from the basket and carried the crying child inside. That's when the king noticed a piece of paper in it, and picked it up.

_Dear King and Queen of Arrandelle, _

_I apologize for springing this on you. I know you have a kingdom to rule, but we have a dire crisis on our hands. I and my husband cannot care for our child without risk of loosing her. We figured that the best place for her would be in Arrandelle royalty. She has strong magic in her. Our enemies wish to take that power for themselves. They would never expect for her to be in a castle. Just be warned: You must NEVER release this information to the public. It would make it easy for our enemies to find her. Also, never tell her about this. She can't know we exist. If she discovers, DO NOT UNDER ANY COST LET HER COME AFTER US._

_And by the way, her name_

_Is Elsa. _

_Respectfully, Bala and Agnes_


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock knock knock_

"Anna?" Elsa asked from outside Anna's door. "Come on wake up! It's the winter opening ball!" Elsa said excitedly. That's when the shuffling began, and within seconds suddenly completely Anna opened the door, "YAY!" Anna gave her sister a big hug, "HAPPY WINTER FEST!" They were both extremely excited, and the snowy queen hugged her sister back, "Thank you, Anna. Now come on!" She said happily as they both went to check on the preparations. This was unlike any of the other balls thrown. Not only did they have snack foods, but there was steak, french toast, mashed potatoes, everything you could ever imagine eating for breakfast and dinner. The walls were lined with decorations of autumn leafs and twigs. The carpet was patterned with beautiful orange and red leafs, and even their own dresses were themed the same. "The decor is going nicely." Elsa said with a smile, meanwhile Anna was staring at the food. Elsa giggled as they walked into a kitchen, where a cake shaped like a tree in the fall was being made. "I can not WAIT for the ball! It's going to be so perfect!" Anna said happily. Elsa smiled wider, "I know. It's going to be the first winter opening ball where I can use my powers. They'll be perfect for the celebration." She said with glee. They walked down the hall, and spotted one of the staff men. At first it all seemed normal, he was hanging up decorations like he should be. Elsa looked away, admiring the already put up decorations, while Anna still watched. Suddenly, something that looked like a shadow grabbed him by the leg and pulled him away. Anna stared in shock for a moment, confused at what happened. Elsa looked back at Anna, "Is anything wrong?" She asked concerned. Anna looked back at her and shook her head, "Uh, no no I'm fine." She smiled and shook it off. It was probably the pre celebration jitters. I mean, shadows couldn't pull people around... right?

* * *

Trumpets sounded as the castle opened for the ball, and the guests flowed in like a river. The filled the halls, marveling at the beautiful decor. Elsa and Anna danced with strangers, smiling at each other as they passed by each other. Eventually, when Anna had danced with everyone, finishing with Kristoff, she went to the buffet and got herself some food. As she stuffed her face with roast beef, she suddenly saw a shadow in the corner of her eye. She looked over, and in an empty hall was a small, dark, moving shadow. She looked to both sides to make sure no one was watching, and then she walked to the shadow. As she came close, it moved down the hall and to a room she hadn't gone to in a while. Her parents' room. She sighed, not wanting to go in but her curiosity over took her. She walked in and opened it, and followed it to a small desk. She looked around, shaking off her sadness. The shadow pointed to the bottom drawer, and Anna leaned over, and opened in. In the drawer

Was the letter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa was adopted?" Anna said confused at the letter once she had read it. She was shocked at the discovery. "Yes, she was my dear... why so surprised?" A dark voice suddenly spoke from behind her. Anna flinched, not knowing someone had followed her. She turned around and there was a tall, dark figure. The shadow had turned into a swirling, black cloud with two glowing red eyes. "I thought you'd guessed... considering how different she is..." It circled around her, it's dark figure leaving wisps of shadows that quickly dissipated everywhere it went. Anna watched it cautiously, "Different? Whatever do you-" The shadow quickly interrupted her, "Such a light blonde shade of hair, the eye color... not to mention, the powers..." It said, tapping a finger under her chin. Anna shook and stared at it, "I-I thought that was because of h-her powers..." Anna was quickly becoming intimidated by the figure, and couldn't muster herself to run for help. The swirling shadow chuckled, "You fool, of course it's not... you're hair may have turned that color when your heart was frozen, but in all honesty, it could have been light blue, clear even... you obviously know nothing about how magic works with genetics." He snickered, and let his finger out from under her chin as he circled her. Anna shakily spoke, "Wh-What do you want with me?" The dark figure laughed, "I ask you of one favor..." He grabbed her wrist and whispered to you, "You must give her this letter. That is all I ask." Anna shook herself away, "Not today! It's a happy day for her! I will do it, but I'll do it later-" "NO! Do it as soon as possible, which means now!" The ghostly man replied, and Anna shook her head no. "I'm sorry I just can't do that to her today!" She started to walk to the door, when suddenly it had been encased in shadow, and wouldn't budge. She to was bound in shadow. "Ever get jealous of your sister for her powers?" The shadowy figure asked as he chuckled. Anna looked down, thinking, "Well... now that you mention it..." Anna shook her head, "NO! I am not that would be selfish and rude..." The shadow giggled and put his hand under her chin, "Don't deny it, Anna. You do wish you had powers. Well now is your chance." Anna looked confused and began, "What do you-" Suddenly, the shadows that bound her began to seep into her, plunging her consciousness into darkness. "Stop! N-No... what are you doing?" Anna was barely able to speak, as she struggled against the darkness, feeling herself weakening. The dark man chuckled, "If you won't do my bidding on your own will, then I'll make you. Night night, princess." He chuckled. Anna groaned, her eyes became sleepy. As much as she struggled, she couldn't stop it. Her eyes closed, and she stopped struggling. The only sound in the room was her breathing.

She had lost.


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes were on Elsa. The clock was about to strike midnight, and once it did, winter would begin. Olaf was hugging the leafs, saying goodbye to fall. This was his first fall and he loved it. Playing in leafs is tons of fun. He quickly snapped his attention to Elsa, however. She was about to begin a new ritual. It was one minute until winter began. Everyone was wearing fall themed clothes, and they all seemed to excited for words. Suddenly, the clock struck midnight, and Elsa turned to a piece of the leafy decor, and once she had touched it, it turned into ice. The ice spread through the walls, leaving a trail of new decor in it's wake. The wallpaper turned from brown and orange to a vast pattern of blues. The leafs all froze in beautiful icy chandeliers, the carpet turning the leafs into snowflakes. Elsa had her arms spread, her eyes closed as she focused. The ice turned everyone's clothes to winter themed, just as she had with her own dress a while back. Instead of being icy cold, they were really quite warm, just perfect for winter. The ice had spread until it had turned the whole castle wintery, and Elsa smiled and said, "Let winter begin!" Everyone began cheering at the fantastic presentation, and the cooks wheeled out the cake shaped like a tree, in which Elsa turned into a winter tree with powdered sugar for snow. It was as tall as she was, and she smiled at the masterpiece. She then walked into the crowd, searching for Anna. She smiled when she saw her all the way in the back, but she looked a little off. She had a smirk on her face, and her arms were crossed as she tapped one foot, staring at her as if she was a thief who had fallen into a trap. Anna opened her arms and hugged her, nonetheless, "Good job, sis. You did good." Even her voice was off. Elsa fell into the hug, but she questioned, "Anna are you ok? You seem a bit... off." Elsa opened her eyes and put her arms on Anna's shoulder and looked at her. "Oh, I'm fine. What makes you say that?" Anna raised an eyebrow. Elsa observed everything about her. Her posture was different. Her voice was different. It was harsher, colder. Her eyes. They had a cold darkness to them. Not only that, but they were red. "Anna, what are you not telling me. You're eyes... their... red." Elsa said as she looked at her sister concerned. In response, Anna pulled out the letter and handed it to her and whispered, "Read this. Then talk to me." With that she walked into the crowd. Elsa looked over her shoulder and watched her, before she read it. Her eyes widened with each word, and she dropped the letter.

"Her name is... Elsa."

* * *

Elsa ran to her sister, pushing people out of her way until she found her. She grabbed her sister, "I'm adopted?!" She pulled her into a corner to talk. Anna smirked, "I thought you would've guessed... considering how much of an outcast you've always been." She circled around her, smirking. Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Anna what has gotten into you today?!" Elsa said angrily. Anna laughed, "I do believe it's time I revealed MY secret." She smirked and stopped right in front of her face, and Elsa just stared confused, "What?" Anna leaned in and whispered, "...You're not the only one with magic here." She laughed as suddenly two black orbs appeared in her hands. Elsa stared and backed up in shock, as a strip of Anna's hair became black. Her eyes widened, "Anna what are you doing? Stop please! Please!" She said, choking back tears a bit at the shock that her sister was betraying her. Anna raised the sparking orbs and said, "Long, live, the queen!" As the orbs shot out dark lightning over the decor, turning it black.

"ANNA! STOP!"


	5. Chapter 5

"QUICKLY EVACUATE THE CASTLE!" Elsa yelled at the staff. What had gotten into Anna? Why did she all of a sudden not only have powers, but also destroying everything? The staff did as ordered, directing everyone out of the castle, children first. Woman next. Men last. Anna laughed, being lifted up into the air by a cloud of dark magic she summoned. Elsa looked up at her, "Anna! What are you doing? WHY are you doing this?!" She said with a combination of anger, confusion, and a feeling of utter betrayal. The only reason she'd never told her of her powers was for safety... but Anna was just out of the blue, never known, no reasons seen. And with all the bitterness and anger she was showing, why didn't she do it sooner. Anna looked down, an angry expression flaming on her face. "Why?! WHY?! Ever thought for a second maybe I would want to know about your powers?! I would want to know you could control ice?! And when you did tell me, did you ever think I'd want some powers as well?!" Elsa stopped. How could she be so selfish to not think Anna could want some powers. She looked up at the dark, raging girl, "A-Anna, I am s-sorry... I-I didn't think-" Anna interrupted, "You didn't think about me. You NEVER thought about me Elsa. NEVER!" Elsa felt a strong pain in her chest. Despite the fact she knew why she shut her out all these years, it still haunted her that she did. Leaving her only friend out. She had realized that it was their love and friendship that helped her to control her powers... isolation only made her colder, sadder. "A-Anna I-I-" Elsa began, only for Anna to cut in once again, "No need, Snow Queen!" Anna retorted, "Just heed this warning:  
Darkness will FALL." She said, before she was engulfed in a black cloud, and vanished from the scene.  
Leaving Elsa to grip at the place where she was last seen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Queen Elsa, where are you going?" Kristoff spoke concerned. The icy queen stopped, dead in her tracks. She had a small bag on her back, and was about to go out the door. "I'm going to find Anna." She said determined. She began to shake his grip, but he restrengthened it. "Not alone. Even with your powers it's dangerous out there." Elsa grunted, "She's my sister Kristoff. I'm the one who was being selfish and inconsiderate. If it weren't for me everything would be ok." She was close to tears. How could she do this? Shouldn't she have been kinder? She couldn't believe she overlooked it. She was so cruel. How could she be this heartless?! How could she be- "No it's not. I know Anna, and she wouldn't have acted like that merely because of that." Kristoff broke into her spiraling thoughts. Elsa sighed. "You're not gonna say no, eh?" Kristoff nodded stubbornly. Elsa sighed and turned around, "Pack quick. I do NOT want to waste time."

* * *

Kristoff returned 10 minutes later. He had a bag packed with money, supplies, snow climbing supplies, and a gun. Didn't want to be slowed down much by any wolves. As much as he hated killing, this was for his loved one. "Hop in." He said to Elsa as he got in his sled. Elsa got in the passenger seat, and they set off. At first, nothing was out of the ordinary. But then Elsa saw something.

"Hey, what's that?" She said as Kristoff slowed down. She had noticed on the ground was a trail of footprints. What was odd about them is that they seemed to have 'burnt' the snow. It was black, as if it were a white foam. Elsa got off and bent down. She reached to the footprint, feeling if it were snow. "OW OW OW!" When she touched it, it burned her. But it was not hot. It felt hot, but it was still cold. She retracted her hand from it and felt the painfully stinging hand. When she looked at it, it was a black burn, but it hadn't scorched her skin. It was like a black dust she couldn't clean off. "What the heck?" She rubbed her hand, the pain leaving, as with the burn. It faded into her skin, as if it never happened. Kristoff startled her, "What was that?" Elsa hadn't been aware he was right there above her. Elsa jerked her head to see him. She looked back at the trail of footprints, "I-I think she went this way..." She said, shaking off the event. "Just don't touch them with bare skin." She and Kristoff walked away. _It's nothing to fear. It disappeared. Just forget about it. _She thought, but couldn't shake a feeling it was quite serious...


End file.
